


Chance meeting

by Awenseth



Series: Unburried lies [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a small flight to get away from his problems and troubled thoughts Jetstorm meets the least mech he thought he would be seeing anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second/alternate variant of this fic, in the original there would have been also interfacing. Might do that one also, but only then if at least two people ask me to write it and I will add it in here as a bonus chapter. 
> 
> Beside that, the twin's speech is still not easy for me to write...

It had been nearly two orns ago that a number of painful secrets had come to light, though at the moment only small group knew. It does not need to be told that the truth had been hard to digest; Rodimus had stormed out of the hangar where Optimus and his team lived in and spent several joors screaming at the rain. Both Prowl and Optimus had frozen down so much that Ratchet needed to let go of a mournful Arcee to check if they had glitched, seeing how Red Alert was busy glaring at Perceptor and Wheeljack as she cursed Sentinel’s incompetence and Ultra Magnus pulling his tailpipe in. Jazz massaged the crest of his helm as he muttered _”Not cool man”_ over and over, the others did also not react positively to the knowledge how Cybertron had essentially betrayed those who had fought for several vorns to defend them, not one sacrificing their very spark to allow them to live in peace. 

It was painful to know that you were made to live a lie.

Though it had been Blurr who took the whole reveal the worst, Jetfire was still mourning the fact that he could not see Velocity again while Jetstorm still mushed about being half-con so they had other things to deal with unlike the other most concerned mech. All of that what he had told himself that Shockwave had only played an act as Longarm had been shattered, he did not know what was the actual truth about the Decepticon and there was the fact that they had sparklings with each other! Sparklings from which one he had not wanted to even think about and allowed to be severely hurt while the other would most certainly not turn his way, not after their first meeting. He was also tormented by the way Shockwave had looked when he found out what had happened with Velocity, Blurr could not forget how pained he looked instead of the cold and calculating way when they had last seen each other. 

He did not know how to ever make things right, none of them was sure.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Jetstorm did not often tend to fly alone, but this time he really needed some alone time, away from his twin and the sky made him feel relaxed. Since the whole thing about the decision of the council, banishment of the warrior types, there being a natural way to create newsparks and their own artificial Decepticon heritage had come out were things different. They were still on earth as Wheeljack and Perceptor were trying to come up with a solution, some of the others also trying to help out while they held contact with Alpha Trion via commessages. Sentinel was acting still as a jerk, but he did not say much about the things which happened, he was more concerned about the vandalism of his home and the small-range bombs placed around him.

Jetstorm did not doubt that Vortex made good of his threat for the torment of his twin and this led to another problem and ground why he was out here alone. Jetfire was missing Velocity and was either refusing to talk to anyone or he was with Blurr who was only mopping around which made Perceptor temporary disable his speed matrix so that his system does not suffer any serious damage from the refusal to move. When he explained the ground why he did the disabling everyone flinched as they remembered that no one did that with Velocity’s speed matrix at which Wheeljack tried to reassure them that it may react much more differently if not used for a while. They all hoped it now that it certainly seemed that Blurr’s sons inherited speed matrixes had become more advanced than that of their sire. This of course lead Jetstorm to other thoughts, more regards the fact of his own other side regards his coding. They had for a short time meet the real Starscream and had some of his clones captured while before that his projection was their last opponent in a simulation, but it really did not tell him much about their “carrier” besides the obvious and somehow now that he knew there was this strange yearning to know in his spark. 

It was clearly frustrating how things had become complicated. 

Jetstorm was never really good with complicated things and it did not look as if it would resolve anytime soon. There was too much to be done and seeing how they reacted to the truth he could only imagine how the whole of Cybertron will. It was frustrating and he did not want to think about all of which bothered him so putting some extra energy on his boosters he flew much higher and faster. He needed to feel the wind and the clouds around him to put his processor at ease, he did not know why this was, but guessed that it had to do with his Decepticon side. Tipping a bit down he made for a dive flight, pulling up shortly before the ground, he did not condemn the experiments which had been done, but the ability to fly was truly an exhilarating trait to possess. Actually he was starting to feel so good that he did not notice that something was off till his boosters gave out a strange sound and he was starting to loose height. 

“This be not good…” Jetstorm said before crashing, luckily had he not been too high and his landing was also not that hard…well till he noticed just where or better on whom he landed. 

“Just what do you think you are doing.” the growl and faint accent was familiar to Jetstorm and as he looked down he found himself looking into annoyed blue optics which flashed at him coldly. Well… he certainly did not anticipate to see this mech anytime soon. 

Vortex had till now a partly good day, his twin was getting with each day better and today he finally managed to get his carrier to leave Velocity’s berthside to recharge for a bit after having fuelled. After that was he called by his lord to do a bit of an errand run down to earth which held surprisingly many resources they could use and not need to worry to run into other Cybertronians if one excludes the small group residing on the planet. He had finished in record time and was taking a small trip to rest up before someone decided to crashland on him and did not seem to make any indications to get down and instead stare at him in wonder. 

“You knowing that angry look be rather cute on you?” Jetstorm asked as he watched the other mech’s optics widen before a small tinge of pink appeared on his faceplate, then it disappeared and the optics become similar to what the earthlings call ice. 

“GET IMEDIATELY DOWN FROM ME YOU HALF SEEKER!” Vortex yelled in a combination of embarrassment and frustration while the mech atop of him only laughed, but finally got down. 

“Sorry.” Jetstorm said, but he did not feel any of that, he did not even know why he opted to tease the more annoyed twin before he reached his servo out to him who looked at it suspiciously, but still took it.

“Doubt it.” Vortex scoffed as he was helped up, but suddenly found himself atop of a surprised looking Halfling, he was about to make a retort when he noticed the surprised look on the others faceplate. Could it be that this was not intentional?

“Huh…?” Jetstorm brought out in surprise, a few astroclicks ago he was still standing and now he was again on the ground. He did not understand what was wrong?

“Just how long did you fly without rest?” the question confused him, but the other was not sounding angry anymore, well not as angry as before. 

“Uh…it be five joors or so…” he was really not sure about the time, but it were definitively not less than five joors. 

“Great, that explains it” Vortex groaned as he scrambled down from the other mech before placing both his clawed servos on the blue tempered glass of Jetstorm’s chassis and pushed him back on the ground. “Stay down and give me your right pede.” he instructed the bewildered mech. 

“Vat?” Jetstorm asked in confusion as he looked at Vortex who rolled his optics before grabbing said pede and placing it in his lap, looking at the booster. “Hey!”

“Stop squirming and let me see” Vortex snapped as he opened his subspace to pick out a few tools before raising the pede to get a better view. “The CNA from your carrier’s side got replaced by that of Starscream who is beside being a Warrior Type also a Seeker who count as the best flyers.”

“Vat this having to do vith you be looking at my boosters?” Jetstorm really did not get it while Vortex flashed him a frustrated look. 

“Brilliant, they managed to make artificially two Autobots with the ability to fly, but forgot the facts regards anything other which comes with the whole flight skill.” Vortex really wanted to have a chat with those who made the experiment and give them a piece of his processor. “No matter in what age the protoform body your spark gets awakened in is, with extra abilities you start from the beginning.” Vortex started as he extended his antenna to start mapping up the overused areas and get a full diagnosis. “In the terms of Seekers, no matter your flight skills, you still count as rather young and thus there is a limit how long you can fly without rest, really in your case would you not even be allowed to fly alone for so long.” he chided as he finally got the readings he needed. “You overused your boosters and now they are jammed up and this is why you fell down and had trouble standing.”

“You be knowing a lot about these things.” Jetstorm noticed as he tried not to squirm at the unusual feeling. 

“I tend to help out carrier and he is also doubling as a medic if extra assistance is needed so I learn additional things. A medic needs to learn everything of all Transformers classes and the things related to them to be able to help their patients. Seekers may be often coming over as arrogant, over the top with their behaviour and their disregards for the so called ground-pounders who are not able to fly, but they will put themselves into the care of a medic if it means to keep them from being ground bound. For a Seeker class to lose the ability to fly or not be allowed to do so when they wish it is it the worst torture and can easily make them glitch.” Jetstorm listened carefully and storing the information in his memory banks to tell his brother about their other part and now he knew why neither of them liked to be confided for too long and felt calm when in the air. “For your progression’s rate if you plan in the future to fly for five joors then you should put in at least three rests which last aproximally twenty breems then without rest you can only go for two and a half joors.” Vortex informed the half-seeker as he set on to work on the second booster, at least was the other managing to keep his intake shut, but he doubted that it would go on for too long, after all, he was Starscream’s. 

“Other suggestions Doctor?” Jetstorm asked when he could not take the silence anymore which earned him a sight from the other. 

“You will be fine with these, when your wings develop fully that will be another matter seeing how they can be rather sensitive.” Vortex said, optics on his work. He was not sure why he was helping the other, though maybe it was a type of payback for the fact that the other’s twin had taken care of Velocity or that even if not born like them he still counted as a Halfling like them, he would try to find an answer later on. 

“Vings be developing!?” Jetstorm asked in surprise as he stared with wide optics at the other. 

“Of course, all Seeker sparklings are born with wings, but in your case due to you having the CNA artificially given to your coding those will be only developing later on, the base for them is already on your backs.” Vortex really wanted to slag the genius responsible for this experiment and their lack of foresight about things. 

“Uhuh…” was the only thing the blue Elite Guard could get out, they were going to get wings? Sweet! That would be cool, they did have a strange fascination with the wings of the captured clones of their ‘carrier’ and now he could guess why. 

“Yes, though I can’t tell when that would be, for that I would need the full data of your current development, but you can ask a medic or scientist who had at least once treated a Seeker” Vortex said as he pushed the pede of his lap and started packing away his instruments. “I’m finished, you should be able to stand now, but you should keep from flying till another joor passes to be sure.” he said while holding out a servo to the other. 

“Thank you.” Jetstorm said before deciding to ask “Hov is your brother being?” 

“He is getting better.” was the short reply as he did his best to not look at the other, but into the distance. “He still would like to see what life is for the Autobots and he is overjoyed that he had met our sire...and your twin.” he aded the last part somewhat unwillingly.

“You not liking him?” Jetstorm asked as he stepped a bit closer to the other, carefully placing a servo on his shoulder plating, he will later inform Jetfire that Velocity was also missing him. 

“It is not that, but unlike my brother I have not inherited the naivety of the Autobots. The greatest numbers currently living on Cybertron had been made with the Allspark, they are nothing more than children in the frames of adults who were programmed with the propaganda how much the Decepticons are monsters and that things as they are should stay like that. We were not even planned and carrier is still a Decepticon who had served as a spy for several vorns, I was not in the illusion that even if he knew that there was another way to create new life that he would not look down on us for what we are.” he did his best to not let bitterness slip into his tone, sometimes he hated that he was observant and saw how others felt. 

“He be not hating you, he is saddened for not knoving you.” Jetstorm said in a gentle tone, somehow he was starting to understand a bit more from the colder twin, if Vortex was right that Velocity had inherited the naivety of the Autobots then Vortex had inherited the bitterness of the Decepticons. 

“I doubt that.” Vortex said as he turned around, fighting to hold the coolant in his optics, he feared that all of his observations regards the pain around him were starting to reach their breaking point and his seals were about to break, but he did not wish to reveal any weaknesses. 

“You should be believing.” and with that Jetstorm wrapped his arms around the dark mech and pulled him close, he could feel the other try to push him away, but after a few clicks he ceases and simply leaned against his chassis. 

“Our belief that the war will be over soon is the only thing which keeps those living in New Kaon alive cycle by cycle.” Vortex whispered as he offlined his optics, listening to the gentle beating of the other’s spark. 

“And it will be ending.” Jetstorm whispered as he rested his helm on the others, enjoying the closeness and the fact that he may be mending some of the burnt bridges - as he heard Sari Miss use the term -, but he also wished to believe in his words that this war would end soon for the better of them all.


	2. Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the original version of the first chapter and as pointed out there this will contain interfacing between the two characters

Jetstorm decided to sneak out of the plant where Optimus sir and his team lived on earth, they had gotten here three orbital cycles ago and things had since then been mostly depressing. The truths which had come to light had been crushing to say at least, Rodimus sir was not his chocky self, Red Alert miss was even more snappish while the others showed various stages of hurt, anger and regret. Regret for their crushed believes and the fact that they had been all this time deceived and not by their so called enemies, but those they had trusted to lead them…

There was only so much the blue jet could take before needing to flee to the skies, he had asked Jetfire to join him, but he said that he would wait a bit. It frustrated him that his twin was depressed, he missed Velocity and there was nothing Jetstorm could do to reassure him that they will meet again. Vortex did not look as if he would let his twin out of sight ever again…or not attack them at sight and it was this thought which was also burdening Blurr who needed to come to terms with the hardest part of the truths they had been finally told. Sighing he let the wind brush against his frame, it eased away his worries.

He did not know how long he was flying around without a destination before landing, his back was starting to hurt again and he did not have his medicine with him. Both him and his brother had occasionally strange back pains which tended to differ in intensity from being a mere annoyance to making it hard to stay upright. He hoped that this time it would be one of the milder ones, he did not want to comm back to the plant and ask someone to bring it to him.

He was kind of far away from the city and there would be surely scolding involved.

Venting a sigh he sat down and reached back, trying to somehow massage the pain away from his back, but it did little seeing how the aches were in constantly close to his jet pack and that was hard to reach due to his armour. It seemed as if his small trip to calm down was backfiring at him in a grandeur way. Giving up on the idea to massage out the pain he decided to weight his options when there was suddenly a soft his and something sounding suspiciously like cussing behind him. Turning around found Jetstorm himself faced with the last mech he thought he would encounter again so shortly after their last and rather short meeting. Plastering his most winning smile on his face he waved at the dark coloured mech looking at him with annoyed ice blue optics.

“Helo lovely” he greeted happily which made the other roll his optics and let out an annoyed sound, it was better than the glare.

“Definitely Starscream’s.” Vortex huffed as he looked at the blue half-Seeker, servos on his hip plates before placing one on the crest of his helm. “Why is it that I get sent out to a simple routine scouring and I end up running into one of you.”

“Not all of us be idiots like Sentinel Prime sir.” Jetstorm said, if he can get the other to talk he could maybe get some infos for his twin and Blurr.

“True, the rest of you are ignorant, naïve children who follow blindly after the propaganda of the council who held no regrets banishing those who had for millennia made sure that they can stay in power and that their planet does not get concurred or destroyed.” Vortex spat and Jetstorm flinched, several cycles ago he would have put this down as a deceiving strategy, but having heard the confirmations from Perceptor and Wheeljack sirs as well as Red Alert miss he knew that this was the full truth as cruel it does sound.

Cybertron had made a number of mistakes which were slowly forcing the truth to come to light.

“I am agreeing.” Jetstorm said while looking at the startled expression on the other’s face plate.

“Vha…” Vortex was for a few kliks thrown out of the loop before he remembered the two older mechs who had also been present. “So they decided to get out with it finally?” he asked in an admonishing tone and Jetstorm was kind of really reminded on Shockwave.

“Till nov only a small number be told, still trying to figure out hov telling Cybertron.” he admitted while trying not to shift too much, the pain was starting to get stronger.

“I’m not surprised, no matter how you will tell it there will be those who will not accept while others will go against you for deceiving them.” Vortex replied when he noticed the other fidgeting, he also found it strange that since his arrival he did not make any attempt to stand up. “Are you bothered by something?”

“Vhat?” Jetstorm was a bit thrown off from the change of topic, his frame tensing when the other walked closer. “Uhh…nothing much be the problem, my brother and me only be having occasional back pains and I forgot to taking my medicine.” he explained sheepishly while the other looked down at him with a raised optic bridge, actually the mech looked rather hot this close up.

“Back pains?” Vortex asked as he rounded the still sitting Halfling and crouched down behind him. “Where does the pain gather usually?” he had a suspicion, but he wanted to get some additional data.

“Jet pack” and this confirmed his suspicions.

“I have the urge to slag whoever was the genius who had decided on this option.” Vortex growled as he placed his clawed servos on the jet pack and started gently massaging it while he searched around. Jetstorm could not help himself, but to smirk though he had no illusion about the other in the end not attacking the two scientists in the plant. “This shows soo nicely how the Autobots seem to have not only banished the warrior types, but also started ignoring everything bound to them.” he started up while Jetstorm felt the pain lessen somewhat. “You two could have avoided from taking that medicine of yours or even needing to look at it then if they actually got the fact that the Seeker CNA worked itself into your original coding and made you Half-Seekers then they should have slagging gotten the fact that you would develop additional skills belonging to them. The pains you felt was due to the fact that your wings had developed sometime after your transformation, but they could not unfold, the medicine must paralyse them and this is why the pain fades.” Jetstorm tensed at that, he was sure that no one knew this though he would still ask later on when he gets back. “Could you look around in your processor for the needed program and let them unfold? It must be rather deep down in your core processor for Seeker sparklings develop their wings inside the gestation’s chamber of their carrier, they are much softer then and wrap tightly around the frame so that the birth goes much easier.”

Jetstorm listened what he needs to do, a bit stunned at the info he got regards Seekers in general as well as under normal circumates how they come online. Letting the air circle through his vents he started searching for the right command, he was stunned how many things he found which must have all been Seeker related and he made a mental note to look at each of them later on. Finally he found what he was looking for and gave the command for activation, in the next klik there was a great flash of pain which made his frame tense before all the pain suddenly vanished. He let out a sigh of relief before noticing the added weight to his back, but it was not in the least bothersome. Craning his helm to the right he caught sight of a sleek wing with the tips pointing lightly upwards, the paint on it was the same dark blue as most part of his frame, but he also saw a stripe of bright yellow framing it. Curiously he have a command for them to move and he could feel a slight pulling as the wings attempted to raise.

“Don’t try moving them yet, they are still sore due to the fact that they were blocked till now.” Vortex instructed as he started massaging the wings from the base and downwards, careful to not scratch them with his claws.

Jetstorm tried not to squirm though this time not due to pain, but because of a different sensation, he would have never imagined that someone with claws could actually be this gentle with their touch. His wings were sending a strange warmth spreading through his whole frame and his sensors become incredibly aware about the other mech behind him. His denta bore into his lower derma to try not letting out any type of sound, in the back of his processor his Seeker side was trying to tell him what it was he was experiencing, but he pushed the information back. He felt it safer to not look upon it in case he would end up doing something stupid which would result in the other leaving before he got the informations he needed though when Vortex suddenly moved away he was trying to not let out a different kind of noise, even if he could not help the startled gasp when he suddenly found the dark mech straddling his hips, arms around his neck-guard.

“Vhaa…?” he was confused and heaving the other this close was _NOT_ helping him to get the heat in his frame to go down.

“A Seeker’s wings can be extremely sensitive regards touch, this is why there are different traditions and norms regards such things under their kind.” Vortex said as he leaned closer to the still confused half-Seeker, he knew that he could solve the additional problem easily, but he had slightly overworked his speed matrix while doing his errands and he felt overcharged. Though he would not do anything without setting the rules straight, that was after all the logical approach to the current situation. “Now to the rules seeing how you have enough Decepticon in you to not need to be drunk enough to have trouble remembering your own designation and so know how to open your interface panel” Jetstorm could only carefully nod as his CPU immediately threw up the needed commands after hearing the last words, though he needed to wonder just how much Blurr had been out of his processor when he sparked Shockwave up. “You know that I could easily just throw you into the nearest lake to cool you down, but seeing how I kind of overworked my speed matrix there is a change of plans.” the dark blue half-Seeker shuddered as Vortex if possible pulled even closer, his breath tickling against his face plate. “Now let us get to the rules” he heard the other Halfling whisper into his audios “if you as much as dare attempting to spike me I will rip it out and push it down your intake…” Jetstorm shivered in a strange mix of pleasure and slight fear, he did not doubt that Vortex would go through with his threat if he does not comply, realizing that the other was waiting for an answer he nodded his helm. “Perfect” he heard Vortex purr before he kissed him.

In the first kliks was Jetstorm sure that his other side had taken over then he was sure that under normal circumates he would have managed to sneak his arm around the slim waist or to kiss back. The warmth was slowly growing to be almost unbearable, even if his internal fans had finally kicked in and were working on override. He found himself moaning into the kiss when one of the clawed servo’s brushed first against his finial, before trailing towards his wings which had raised somewhat without his notice. His sensors seemed to be also working much better for he was aver of every small touch on his frame clearer than ever. He almost whimpered when Vortex pulled away from him, oral fluid connecting them till with a swipe of a light blue glossa it disappeared. It was slightly interesting for Jetstorm that it seemed as if Vortex’s icy blue optics had changed colour and were now the azure colour of the sky after a storm though he will not deny that he let out a whimper of loss when Vortex suddenly pulled away from him which on the other hand made the dark Halfling smirk even more.

“Open up” Vortex commanded though there was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

“As you be vishing” Jetstorm replied with a smirk of his own, allowing his primer and seconder interface plates to retreat, exposing his valve.

“Lean a bit back and brace yourself with yours servos.” Vortex instructed and managed to wait till the other half-con figured out how to do that without bumping into his wings which were fluttering to show his interest.

When he finally figured out Vortex leaned down, letting his glossa flick experimentally over the soft rubber mesh of the valve. He could feel Jetstorm shudder at the feeling though that did not surprise him the least, the twins had certainly never received all too much update about the Con half if the past happenings were of any indication. Pulling a bit closer he placed his servo’s so that the other could not buck his hips while he allowed his glossa to swipe a few more times over the heating rubber, activating the outer sensory clusters before pushing past the ring, enjoying the hitch of vents which rewarded him, slowly his interfacing protocols were taking up lead. Jetstorm dug his digits into the soft ground, having given up on holding in his moans and mewls at the new feelings cruising through his system. A small part of him wondered how the council could have wanted to give up on something like this! After a short time, he really did not know how much time had passed since they had begun, but it did not even actually matter, reaching out with his servo he gently lifted Vortex’s helm, transfluids glistering in the on his derma. Pulling him against his frame he gently licked his essence away, servos gliding experimentally over the lithe frame in his arms, he was not sure if this would ever get a repeat so he wanted to memorize every seam and smooth angle, committing the soft sounds to his memory banks. Carefully he nudged the other to come closer and stand up, his servos and one of his legs on Jetstorm’s shoulder plates while he placed his servos so that he could help support the lighter frame. The dark blue half-Seeker felt pleased that he did not need to say a word for the other to expose his valve to him, gently he let digit trail over the warm rubber mesh before withdrawing it so that he could replace it with his glossa, not wasting any time with teasing.

“ _Ngh_ …t…they… _ahhh_ …pro…probably…yes right there…tha…that… _nugh_ …Seekers pre…rep…repeat that…pre…prefer u…using their va… _ah_ …valve, the…they only use the…their…please more…s…spike to cre… _ngh_ …create sparklings…” Vortex had trouble forming clear words with his vocalizer, the other may be only a Halfling, but he knew what to do.

“I can understanding.” Jetstorm replied smirking, he was certainly enjoying this as he pushed his glossa again into the inviting heat and licked against every sensory node he could reach. The growing heat and static in his frame told him that he was close, this getting even clearer when Vortex managed to reach one of his wings and started teasing it with soft kisses and small licks. Soon white flashed in front of both their optics offlining them as blue flames danced over their frames. Jetstorm gently let Vortex down so that the lithe mech was resting in his lap, helm resting on his chassis before both slipped into a short recharge.

After a while Vortex slowly onlined his ice blue optics again and gave a command for his interface panel to close up, he had planned on a bath when getting back home anyway and his report was only expected the next orbital cycle. Slowly raising up he attempted to climb down and get back on his pedes as quietly as possible, but then he felt strong servo’s wrap around his arms and he was pulled down into a kiss.

Strangely he did not feel the urge to slap the mech for doing so.

“I’m going now.” he said after pulling away, surprisingly this time the other did not pull him back.

“Thinking so” Jetstorm replied, even if he was a bit disappointed that the other was already leaving, but he was really not up to a fight.

“Yes” Vortex said feeling suddenly a bit awkward before he started heading towards the road, but turned around one last time. “My brother is getting better and according to Oilslick will he be allowed to move around in the next orn, carrier is also doing better after the news.” he told the other before speeding away.

“That be good news for brother and Blurr.” Jetstorm said as he carefully moved his wings they were now not stiff anymore and felt natural. He decided that he would rest for one or two more joors before heading back to the plant and helping his brother with his wings, it will be even more fun to push Jetfire into a pool of ice cold water afterwards. He will also need to inform him and Blurr about how Velocity and Shockwave were doing beside telling Perceptor and Wheeljack sirs that Vortex wants to slag them if he ever finds out that they were the scientists doing the experiment with resulted in him and his twin.


End file.
